<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Compromised by NationalAnchor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322188">Compromised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NationalAnchor/pseuds/NationalAnchor'>NationalAnchor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Rider is Lucky, Book References, Competent!SCORPIA Board, There’s a Criminal Lack of Fics on the TV Show, Yassen Gregorovich is Compromised</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NationalAnchor/pseuds/NationalAnchor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a meeting in Paris, the lives of John Rider’s son and apprentice hung in the balance. It was the official conclusion of the SCORPIA Board that the Grief operation had failed solely at the hands of Alex Rider - an echo of a past that they would rather not remember but were unable to forget. In any other case, Alex Rider would be dead, but Yassen Gregorovich had been compromised by an attachment that should have died 15 years ago with his mentor’s betrayal. In any other case, Yassen Gregorovich would be dead for his own betrayal at not eliminating such a crucial loose end. But, for now they were alive, the question was - what to do with them. The Board was not known for being merciful, but they were known for being creative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Compromised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You reported that all loose ends were tied up in the Grief matter.” </p><p>Yassen nodded “I have erased all connection between SCORPIA and the operation. The clones and Grief have been eliminated per instructions. The remaining children have been returned and do not have enough knowledge to connect us. To kill them would draw unnecessary attention.”</p><p>“And what of Alex Friend?”</p><p>“His clone was eliminated per orders.”</p><p>“And the original?”</p><p>“Grief’s last report stated he was dead.”</p><p>“Did you confirm it?”</p><p>“The medical records and police reports in Grenoble were clear. I did not look further.”</p><p>“You are not known to be content without a body, Cossack.”</p><p>“I would have preferred it” he acknowledged “but my primary objective was the destruction of evidence. By the time I was able to follow up the body had been cremated.”</p><p>“How odd then that there was no funeral. The Friends are a very influential family, for their son to die and not hold a funeral, even as a social gesture, is most unusual. They would be looked down on by all who knew of him.” Dr. Three observed “Unless there were none who did.”</p><p>Cossack was a talented operative - trained by the best. Hardened over 15 years of service but he still had tells and the slight tense of his jaw was all but invisible save for the shadows cast by the harsh lights of the Board Room.</p><p>Rothman was on it like a starving hound “He looked so much like his father, didn’t he Sasha?”</p><p>“I did not make the connection immediately.”</p><p>“And when you did?”</p><p>“It would have been a risk to eliminate him without further announcing our presence to Alan Blunt.”</p><p>“There are not many who would see your hand stayed, Cossack.” Dr. Three observed critically, “You have previously discussed reluctance to target children however you did not struggle with killing the clone children to complete the mission objective. Just killing that child. You are compromised. We will handle the situation for you.” </p><p>Kroll studied him “You are a talented asset, Cossack, one of our elite. A single moment of weakness is unfortunate but not unheard of. Another mistake will not be tolerated.”</p><p>“I understand.” </p><p>“The details of your next mission.” Kroll held out a Manila envelope. Yassen stepped forward, to take it but the man held on tightly “Do not fail us again, Cossack.” </p><p>“Yes, sir.” The envelope was released and Yassen nodded stiffly before leaving the room.</p><p>When the doors closed Kroll asked the question “How do we handle Rider?”</p><p>“Blunt will use him again that is for certain. So long as it does not interfere with an operation I say we let him test his mettle and keep an eye on him. Should he demonstrate the skills we prized in his father then perhaps he could be of use.”</p><p>“His father was a traitor, he weakened us.” Rothman said with barely restrained emotion.</p><p>“His father was one of our elite - a talented sniper, a master tactician, and a highly skilled and valuable operative capable of fitting himself into any situation.” Yu observed “Rider has obviously had training enough and some skill to have been able to infiltrate Point Blanc. The potential is there and he is young so he is still malleable - unlike his father he would be closely watched. Even if Blunt were to try and attempt it again, I am certain that Dr. Steiner and Dr. Three would be more than up to the challenge of conditioning any notions of betraying us out of him.” </p><p>The man in question nodded “It would not be difficult, we would only need to decide what we want him to be - our own double agent? a ruthless assassin? The possibilities would be limited only by our imagination. Perhaps he could even be left mostly intact - with the right motivation young Alex might come to us. Our new operative would be a suitable contact, he is not aware of her turn. Were she to send him the video from Albert Bridge he would be at our doorstep in a heartbeat. According to her statements and Grief’s notes he went to Point Blanc to avenge his uncle. What more would he do to avenge his father’s death by the people who used him?”</p><p>“You speak as if this is a certainty.” Rothman was proving too emotional and Yu shared a look with Dr. Three.</p><p>“So attached, Julia,” Duval smirked “surely you would not let the sins of the father blind you to what could be a valuable investment.”</p><p>“Of course not,” she collected herself “However the time of the Board could be spent better elsewhere than on what ifs of a teenager.”</p><p>“Then we are in agreement,” Kroll finally stepped in “Should Alex Rider prove useful we will court him. Brendan, you were not with the organization when his father was here. You will make the call and be his benefactor should he prove suitable.”</p><p>“Do you have a mentor in mind for him?” </p><p>“Cossack would have been ideal but he is too compromised when it comes to the boy.” </p><p>“Another agent, elite and preferably young who would understand the challenges that would come with it.” Yu suggested innocently but everyone in the room knew who he was suggesting </p><p>“Yes, I believe Nile would fill the role nicely.” Dr. Three concurred.</p><p>Before Rothman could object about her second being taken Kroll stepped in “you have your orders Brendan.”</p><p>The Australian simply nodded and they moved on. The fate of Alex Rider forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Alex dazedly sank into the chair at his desk. His ribs were a mass of bruises, the lashes on his back still too sensitive to touch anything more than his sleep shirt and even that was murder. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the spray of gore from Sarov. He needed a distraction, anything. It didn’t matter that it was 3 in the morning. He ignored the pile of homework Jack had collected on his desk in favor of turning on his computer. </p><p>Small green aliens from space invaders blinked across his screen. </p><p>WANT TO PLAY FRIEND?</p><p>Kyra. He hadn’t heard from her in months. Something warm bloomed in his chest. Relief. She hadn’t been there with Sarov but she had been at Point Blanc. Of anyone she understood, would understand. He hit the space bar to clear the screen looking for his next clue.</p><p>His background had been changed to a picture of somewhere in the Mediterranean, from the canals it had to be Venice. Was that where she was? A long way from the schoolyard at Brookland where he last saw her but much better than the Murmansk he had just left.</p><p>He searched his screen for anything new or unusual and found a small folder labeled simply as “I think I found your answers”</p><p>And inside there was a single video link labeled SCORPIA.</p><p>He clicked it and his world changed again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>